Snake Charmer
by Jenna4
Summary: This story you are about to read is of a relationship that would be forbidden between two families... Two students discover that just because you are in different houses, doesn't mean you can't fall in love....(Rating for a suicidal Dracy!) **UPDATE**
1. What a Lovely Day for a Walk

A Lovely Day for A Walk  
  
It was a brisk fall day at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. The leaves of most of the great trees were turning mixes of crimson and gold. It was all such a beautiful sight, thought the 5th year Ginny Weasley as she walked across the grounds. Her old patched cloak wrapped tightly around her, though it looked sparse, it was quite warm. Gin headed towards 'her' tree, she got to the base and looked up, there was someone there. 'Great.' She thought to herself, shaking her head, she walked a bit closer, staring up into the branches. She saw a familiar platinum blonde haired 6th year. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She said softly. She hated Slytherins, and avoided them at all costs.  
  
"What do YOU want Weasely?"  
  
Malfoy held his usual sneer; the lazy drawl in his voice as was customary.  
  
"You're in my tree."  
  
She answered flatly, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I don't think, Miss Weasley, that you can call this 'Your' tree. I don't see your name on it."  
  
He retorted sharply. Ginny smirked, pointing an un-gloved hand to the spot on a branch right beside his hand. It clearly read 'Ginny Weasley' in a child-like handwriting.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He said back, not having a comeback for that one, he climbed down the tree.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
She smiled 'pleasantly' and climbed up into the tree. Draco sneered, and turned on his heel, walking back towards the castle.  
  
/That was surprisingly easy./  
  
She thought to herself, sighing. She took in the rest of the scenery around her. The sun had just begun to set, sending deep orange and pink rays all over the grounds. The light hit the lake's still surface, making it glitter. It was so pretty.. What a lovely day for a walk.. 


	2. Two Different Worlds

[Disclaimer: Okay, I forgot about my disclaimer in the first chapter, so I goes here: I own nothing related to Harry Potter (IE: characters, settings etc.) Also, some of the plot belongs to Kat. She and I did an RP {Role play for those who have no idea what that is}} and this is what the fic is based on]  
  
Two Different Worlds  
  
Ginny  
  
After her normal afternoon sit on the grounds, Ginny made her way up to the castle, entering. She walked quickly up the stairs to her left, and headed towards the common room. Upon her arrival, she walked to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, and stated the password (Which, if anyone wanted to know, was 'Flatulent'). Ginny entered as the portrait swung open then walked across the common room to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories, she took the steps, two at a time until she came to the 5th year girls' dormitories. She entered and walked to her bed, un-doing the brass clasps on her cloak, she took it off, and tossed it over Bill's old school trunk. Then, making sure no one else was around; Ginny kneeled down beside her bed, and reached beneath, grasping something soft and furry. No, it wasn't a pet. It was.. SLIPPERS! Yes, Ginny grinned, pulling out her own pair of fuzzy, yellow slippers. Oh how the youngest Weasley prized these slippers, after all, they were one of the only things that belonged to her and only her. Not a hand-me-down, and not from a second hand store. Her Aunt Sandra had purchased them for Ginny's birthday the previous year and Ginny loved them to death.  
  
After placing the slippers on her feet, Ginny climbed up onto her bed, and drew the curtains closed. She reached beneath her pillow, for her diary. She clasped the homemade diary, and pulled it out, resting it on her lap, she smiled down at her creation. The book had a bright yellow cover, (Dyed parchment) and the words 'Ginny's Diary' were written in a neat manuscript writing, the ink was a deep sapphire blue and glimmered slightly, as if the words had just been written and the ink had not dried yet. The pages that made up the book, were a light crème in colour, with many different coloured ink upon the pages. The diary was held together by three pieces of ribbon, the same colour of the writing on the cover. (In case you weren't paying attention, it was sapphire) It was quite nice, according to Ginny anyways.  
  
Carefully then, she pulled a quill out from. somewhere, and a bottle of ink from.somewhere also. She opened it to the newest page, and started to write:  
  
November 13, 1997  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was.flat out boring. As usual. I was loaded down with homework from McGonagall, what else is new? No homework from Snape, which is quite odd, no essay or anything, same with Flitwick and Trelawny. Merlin that woman is annoying. Anyways... Much more interesting things happened today. Like when I went out to MY tree, Draco Malfoy was sitting up there. I was surprised, he doesn't usually go onto the grounds, save for quidditch practices and games. I told him to get down, and he gave me the old 'I don't see your name on it' line, so I pointed to where I had oh-so-conveniently carved my name into the tree. Showed him.Ha. It was surprisingly easy to get him to leave. Too easy in fact, normally he'd make some comment about my robes, or my old obsession over Harry. People change. Even him. Surprise surprise. That's about it.  
  
-Virginia  
  
Ginny sighed happily, as she put her diary away, and leaned out of her bed, grabbing her bag. She opened it, pulling out her Transfiguration homework....  
  
Meanwhile, up in the Slytherin Dorms...  
  
Draco  
  
The 16-year-old Slytherin Prefect sat in his dorm. A deep green object in his hand. It was like marbleized emerald, with a fancy 'M' carved in silver upon one of the sides. A gift from Lucius Malfoy for his 16th birthday, it had been his when he was a boy, and had been given it by his father, and so on and so forth. Back atleast 3 centuries. But, it wasn't on the outside that mattered to Draco, it was on the inside of this finely crafted instrument.. A pure silver blade, so sharp, it could slice through a zucchini faster than you could say quidditch. [A/N: Alright, I know, bad analogy. But I couldn't think of anything else.] The blade was Draco's favourite feature of the pocket-knife, partly because it was the ONLY feature, and partly because the blade was like his only real friend.  
  
Draco pulled up the sleeve of his finely crafted black satin school robes, to reveal many scars on his arm, just below his elbow. The boy had been too afraid to slice his wrist, but he loved to cut himself any ways. He loved to see the deep crimson blood flow slowly out of the wound, and down the pale skin of his arm, dripping onto his robes, or sometimes his bedding, though he always found some way to magic it away. He loved the way it felt. When the knife slit his skin, it was like releasing all of the pressure upon him, breaking free, Draco would close his eyes in ecstasy as it happened. Afterall, it didn't hurt. The blade was sharp enough to cut right through the nerves, preventing any pain at all. After the wound dried, leaving behind skin curling at the edges. Draco would wrap the wound, only to do it again the next day, and the next, and the next..  
  
The boy snapped out of his thoughts, without consciousness, he had opened the blade had directed the blade to sit poisedly above the middle part of his lower arm. He shook his head, snapping the blade shut. He leaned out of his four-poster, out of the deep green curtains, and to the night table, he opened the drawer, which happened to be filled with spare parchment, quills, and a few bottles of ink, among this regular clutter, there was a box. Draco took the box, and opened it, setting the knife gently within, then replacing the box back inside the table.  
  
Sighing, Draco laid back in his bed, re-thinking today's events. He had gotten 100 percentile on his potions exam, as usual, and had received a 93 percentile on the essay he had written for McGonagall, 'More information Mr. Malfoy' was the only comment she had placed, in crimson ink, upon his essay. He had spent three and a half-hours doing research in the library, how much more information did the old bag need? Anyways. After classes, he had been on the grounds, until the 'Youngest Weasley' had come upon his spot. Well, she actually had a right to be there, it was her tree. It had her name in it. I would have thrown an insult, but I was just too lazy..  
  
Draco peeked out from behind his curtains, to look at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Almost time for dinner."  
  
He stated flatly, to no one, as he was the only person in the room. He blinked, and slid out of his bed, stretching, he headed down to the Great Hall..  
  
[A/N. Well. That was interesting, wasn't it? I know, it's boring. But it'll get better with every chapter.. I promise!] 


	3. Dinner Time

Dinner Time  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall, it was 7:15, forty-five minutes past the start of dinner. But she had decided to finish her homework first, so she would be able to have free time afterwards. The 5th year entered, taking her customary seat at the Gryffindor table. She normally sat at the end closest to the entrance to the Great Hall, facing to where she could see the other house-tables. She didn't like to have her back turned to people and she usually chose a spot where there weren't very many people. Sitting, she took a piece of roasted chicken, a small scoop of mashed potatoes, and a few pieces of lettuce for a salad. She started eating, taking small bites, no one of interest was around to talk to, so she took to scanning the room. Her eyes flowed slowly over the inhabitants of the Great Hall. There was Cho Chang over at the Ravenclaw table, surrounded by her 'groupies' and then half of the male population of the Ravenclaw house hanging on her every word. Thank goodness she was a 7th year, and would be gone after the summer. After Cho, she spotted Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchey, the two Hufflepuff boys laughing. Idiots. Thought Ginny to herself. Personally, she couldn't stand Hufflepuffs, but that was just her opinion. She continued looking, and she stopped immediately on a pale faced, white-blonde haired 16 year-old boy. None other than Draco Malfoy. For once he was alone. Not the Pug-Faced Parkinson girl hanging all over him. Nor Crabbe and Goyle... They were probably beating some innocent kid up outside this very room. She hadn't noticed, but she was staring..  
  
Across the room, the infamous Draco Malfoy sat, a forkful of potatoes in his hand as he placed them in his mouth. Glancing about the room, his eyes landed upon the youngest Weasley. His eyes locked with hers, and he smirked, doing the bobby things with his eyebrows, then looked away. Aww. His admirers. He thrived off of them. The Weasley girl. I guess she has come a long way from the scrawny 11 year-old she was when she first arrived at Hogwarts. Her hair thin and stringy, she had been short and thin, not one to show off, for she had nothing to show. But now, as a 15 year-old girl, her hair had taken a more crimson tone than a 'red' one, and it was curly. But not frizzy like Granger's. Her curls were soft and framed her face, the dark red against her pale skin made her look like an angel. Her eyes had turned from a dull muddy brown, to a deep cinnamon in colour. She was no longer thin and gangly, instead she was slim, and tiny. She was petite, being of only 5'2 amongst girls who were two and three inches taller than she. She wasn't built like Pansy was. Pansy's body was curvaceous and the way she wore her clothes made her look like a muggle prostitute. [No offense to Pansy ^^] Ginny wasn't curvy, she was slender, and had very little appeal to her body, other than she was just a normal shaped girl. She wasn't fake like that 'Twilight Solay'.. The famous witch singer who had been known to have plastic inserted in 'certain places' to accentuate herself. Though it only made people hate her more than they already did. 'Was I just thinking about a Weasley?' Draco thought to himself, shaking his head. 'I'm disgusted with myself.' He sighed, chucking his roll down onto his plate, and burying his head in his hands.  
  
Ginny blushed furiously as Draco's gaze met hers, and she looked to the others at the table. Next to her, sat Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, they were talking about boys, what else was new. Finding no other alternative, she listened.  
  
"Did you SEE him in the common room?" Parvati squealed, giggling.  
  
"Well DUH 'Vati, I was with you! He looked so good in that turtleneck." Lavender's extremely annoying voice rang out in reply.  
  
"Seamus has turned into such a hunk." Parvati grinned, looking over to Seamus, and flashing him a brilliant smile. Parvati was one of those girls who could probably get any guy she wanted. She and her twin sister Padma. Her parents had moved to London from India before the twins were born, which is the reason why she and her sister had come to Hogwarts. Parvati and her sister were named after two mountains located in India, and both were extremely pretty. They both had a deep brown hair, almost black, sleek and shiny, silky looking. They both had identical violet almond shaped eyes and long lashes. The two had naturally tanned skin, flawless not a blemish, or pimple in sight. Both had very 'nice' bodies, large in the chest and hips, like an hourglass. They had been that way since their 5th year.  
  
Lavender Brown. There was a different story. Lavender was just a plain Brit, no relatives from foreign countries or anything, just a plain Brit like mostly everyone else. Lavender wasn't exactly what you call pretty, she just had the personality that made you think she was pretty. It brainwashed you. She had long golden blonde hair reaching just past her shoulders, and dull blue eyes. Her face was sorta squashed looking. Her nose was long, and her eyes were squinty. She had a long slender neck, and was very thin, she was shaped like an upside-down pear, and she was quite snooty to. Turning down most people to be her friends. She was mostly friends with just Parvati, Padma, and a girl from Hufflepuff named Eryka Glomp.  
  
Ginny continued to listen to them chatting about Seamus, rolling her eyes. I Gits /I She thought, resting her elbow on the table, and her chin in her hand. She found her gaze drifting back over towards Draco.She was staring again, but she wasn't brought out of her trance until.  
  
"GINNY!. Hello? Are you ALIVE"  
  
A callused hand was waving in front of her face, she jumped, shaking her head.  
  
"Ron? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You were staring.." Ron said disgustedly. "At Malfoy."  
  
"I. I was?"  
  
She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Yeah. You were. Now c'mon. Everyone's clearing out."  
  
Ginny nodded, and stood, glancing back over towards Draco before she slipped out, who in turn, was watching her. She blushed and headed up to the Common Room, escorted by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 


	4. A Formal Meeting

A Formal Meeting  
  
After Ginny and the others entered the Gryffindor Common Room, the redheaded girl departed from the group, and walked up the stairs towards the 5th year girls' dormitories. She opened the curtains to her four- poster, and fell face forward into her bed. The scent of 'Ginny' was all around. The scent of sunflowers and cinnamon filled her nostrils, as she lay on the hand made quilt that she had brought from home. She sighed softly. School sucked. Conflabbit.  
  
"Gin? Are you alright?"  
  
One of the girls who shared her dormitory, Alisse asked. Alisse was a chubby girl of 15. She had frizzy black hair, and large grey eyes that didn't quite seem to fit her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Al." Ginny answered. "Just a bit tired is all."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ginny grinned to herself, sitting up right.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for bed."  
  
"Alright Gin."  
  
Ginny got off of her bed, and walked to her trunk, pulling out a pair of yellow pyjamas. Just a plain pair of flannel pants, with a matching button- up, short-sleeved yellow flannel shirt. She then went into the bathroom, and got dressed, brushed her hair, and her teeth. Then she went back out, and got in bed.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Ginny muttered she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Lisse? What time is it?"  
  
"It's 15 till Gin! You better get up!"  
  
"Shiznit!"  
  
Ginny yelped, and leapt out of bed, she had overslept. She took a quick {and cold} shower, then got dressed, and hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall. She ate a quick breakfast, then headed towards Potions, her first class of the day. She was running, or, rather power walking, and wasn't watching where she went, when she ran into someone.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
She muttered, stumbling back.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
A voice muttered, then when the cold gray eyes landed upon her.  
  
"Oh. It's 'you' Weasley."  
  
Draco Malfoy sneered, glaring at her.  
  
"Malfoy. Would you kindly move your pratty bum so I can get through? I don't want to be late for Potions. I don't think I could deal with another detention."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley, I think you should get your wake-up call a little earlier then eh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Move."  
  
"How about NO?"  
  
Draco commented, resting a finger on his chin thoughtfully as he stared down at Ginny.  
  
"How about Yes?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You think you're funny Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Actually. No. I don't Mr. Malfoy. Do you?"  
  
"I thought I was being sarcastic?"  
  
"Sarcasm is a fickle thing Mr. Malfoy.Learn how to use it and you, yes, even YOU could be a comedian someday."  
  
"That. Wasn't funny."  
  
"Wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Riiiiight."  
  
"Just let me pass. Please?"  
  
Ginny plead as she looked up at him. Draco casually lent against the wall.  
  
"Why? You're going to be late either way."  
  
"Thanks to you. If you hadn't stopped me, I'd be in class, getting my things out already."  
  
"Your welcome Miss Weasley."  
  
Draco smirked, then walked off, leaving the path free for Ginny. She sighed, massaging a temple, and headed further into the dungeons. Upon entering the Potions classroom, Snape's head snapped up.  
  
"Well. Miss Weasley. How nice of you to join us today."  
  
He spoke softly, though you could almost hear the acid dripping from every word that rolled off his tongue.  
  
"Professor... It's not my fault... Draco Mal-"  
  
She was cut off.  
  
"Miss Weasley, excuses will not be taken lightly, you have detention. See me after class for your assignment."  
  
She sighed, Draco was going to pay.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Ginny muttered, glaring at Snape through cinnamon eyes. Then started setting up her things and went to work on her healing potion the class was working on.  
  
{ Ech. This story sucks major wang. And my chapters aren't as long as the ones in my other story. But hey. Atleast. Well. Um. Atleast I.Atleast I can write semi-good right? -blinks- Oh well. } 


	5. Detention

Detention  
  
Grumbling, Ginny made her way to Snape's desk after class.  
  
"Miss Weasley, your assignment for detention is to report here promptly at 10 o'clock. You will clean and alphabetize my storage cabinet."  
  
A cruel grin crossed Snape's face as he talked. His 'cabinet' was a disaster. Lizard eyes on the floor, newt scales on the walls. The place was in a terrible state.  
  
Ginny groaned.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Eff. This would have never happened if Draco hadnt've made her late. Damn it all. He would pay. Ginny was sure of that.  
  
At 9:57 Ginny headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and walked towards the dungeons. She knocked on Snape's classroom door, and he came and opened it.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Was all he said as he let her in. The door to the storage cabinet was open, Ginny groaned. A dirty yellow bucket sat in the doorway to the small room, bubbles peeking over the top, and a green sponge laying next to it.  
  
"You may leave once everything is cleaned and ordered."  
  
Snape left the room, leaving Ginny to her cleaning. She headed towards the bucket, and looked down into it, green tinted bubbles held her reflection, and she made a face. She decided to clean the cabinet out first, so she stepped inside, looking around. Dirty glass jars covered every available space on the many shelves, and strange things were on the floor and walls. Multi-Colored slime oozed from the cracks in the walls, and dirty slips of parchment were scattered around the floor.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A FEW HOURS LATER::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny stared at the now clean shelves, the walls were spotless, and the floor was mopped. Now for labeling. The red head sat down at a desk, picking up one jar at a time from the stack on the floor, she began to label them. Rather put new lables over the old ones just to save time. Footsteps entered the room, Ginny didn't look up, figuring it was Snape coming in to check on her progress, but the voice that spoke was not Snape.  
  
"You look like you're having fun."  
  
The drawling acid-like voice of Draco Malfoy reverberated off of the dungeon walls, ringing in Ginny's ears.  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
She answered, looking up, and dropping the black sharpie she had been using to label, and massaging the back of her neck as she watched Draco, who was watching her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Draco asked, leaning lazily against Snape's desk.  
  
"You of all people should know. It's YOUR fault I'm here."  
  
She glared, as she cracked her knuckles, each one making a short 'pop'-ing sound.  
  
"Aww. Terribly sorry about that."  
  
"Mmmhmmm. I have a lot of work to do, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me to work."  
  
Draco stood up straight, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think I will leave. It's much more fun bothering you, than listening to Pansy talk my ear off in the common room."  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well It'd be much easier for me to get this work done if you'd LEAVE. NOW."  
  
"But then I'd be bored. And besides, what makes you think that I'll listen to YOU?"  
  
"Whatever. Just don't get in my way."  
  
She sighed, picking up the sharpie and began to label again, acting as if Draco weren't there. Which was strange, for he was never ignored. Grawr. Ginny continued to work as Draco watched her from his place at the desk, his deep gray eyes watched her with a strange light. An interesting person she was. Little sister of that twit who hung around with Potter all the time. He almost felt sorry for her, not only for that, but because her family wasn't exactly 'well off' as was his own. Though Ginny still had pride as if there was no financial difficulties with her family. And she must have had courage, having been controlled by Voldemort himself when she was a mere eleven years old.  
  
Ginny finished the last lable, 'Zaglats Bladder' and stretched her arms upward, her legs out beneath the desk, and her neck to the sides.  
  
"Now to put them all back."  
  
She got up, taking the first jar, 'Allbuzirts Tongue' and putting it up on the top shelf, continuing all the way across the first shelf in alphabetical order. Each time she grabbed a jar, she'd lean out of the doorway, Draco always watching her. She felt mocked, there he was, sitting lazily on Snape's desk now, just watching. Not making any attempt to help, just watching her. Asshole. Ginny never really liked Draco. Always seeming to be sneering, his almost white hair slicked back, looking exactly like his father. It was disgusting. Why did he always have to go around insulting people. Was it to make himself feel better? Or was he hiding something? Either way, Ginny didn't quite care. Well, maybe a bit.  
  
She finally finished, walking out of the closet, and shutting it. Draco stood from the desk, smirking.  
  
"Well done Weasel."  
  
He commented with his oh-so-famous sneer.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy."  
  
Ginny retorted, shutting the closet and massaging her temples. Headache. Oy.  
  
"Aww. Wittle Weasel upset?"  
  
He teased, moving towards the door.  
  
"As a matter of fact. Yes."  
  
She glared, pushing past him out into the corridor. Draco looked after her, rolling his eyes, though he couldn't help but watch as she turned the corner and out of site. -sigh- Shaking his head, he went back to the Common Room, and up to his dorm before Pansy had a chance to say a word to him.  
  
Ginny sighed as she slipped upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Stupid git. Stupid detention. Stupid stairs. Ginny kicked one of the stairs, cursing loudly. Once in the Common Room, Harry and Ron greeted her.  
  
"Hey Gin."  
  
They said in unison, watching as she entered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at the expression on her face, looking like she was about to cry.  
  
"Too many bloody stairs in this castle."  
  
She replied, heading up to the Girls Dorms to bandage her foot. Damned stone stairs.  
  
{Damn this chapter sucked.. Oh well.. . It's a snowday, and my brain is fizzlefizzle. And so I updated because I had nothing else to do. -shrug-} 


	6. Soft Touches and Supple Kisses

Soft Touches and Supple Kisses  
  
Ginny sat upstairs on her four-poster, taking off her shoes, and then her stocking, taking a look at her bruised toe, she scowled.  
  
"Ow."  
  
She mumbled, her voice soft and squeaky like that of a toddler. Taking out her wand, she muttered a spell, and some anti-biotics and a bandage found her toe, and Ginny fell back against her bed. Sighing loudly and angstedly. {I don't think that's a word..}  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Down in the Slytherin Boys' Dorms, sat Draco Malfoy. Wearing a pair of black pyjama pants, and no shirt, sitting up in bed, the curtains drawn around him, he flipped the blade of his pocketknife in, and out, in and out. Each time a soft 'click' was heard. He sighed. For some reason, all that was occupying his mind. Was the color red. But not the deep marroon- ish red of his blood, but more of a crimson. Like the color of Ginny Weasley's hair. Why he was thinking of a Weasley was beyond him. There was just an obsession. She was intoxicating. Addictive. Maybe it was her eyes. Everytime he looked at her, if she was looking up, he always watched her eyes. They were warm and inviting. Something Draco wasn't familiar with. His home had always been cold and uninviting. His parents never paying careful attention to him. It was Manji... His house elf who had cared for him most of his life. Mango was short like all house elves, a dull green color, with humungous brown eyes. Warm. And inviting. Like Ginny's. Draco sighed wistfully, then shook his head and put the knife away.  
  
"I need sleep."  
  
He muttered to himself, then turned out his lamp, and crawled beneath the sheets to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up, and stretched. She took her shower, and got her things ready for the first few classes of the day. Heading out of the Gryffindor Common Room, she paused in the corridors to talk to a few friends. After, she headed down the stairs again, only to run into.. You guessed it. DRACO.. Yeah. Okay.  
  
She was knocked back, and stumbled away, grabbing hold of the banister.  
  
"Watch where you're go-.."  
  
Draco trailed off as he saw Ginny glaring at him.  
  
"Ing."  
  
Ginny finished the sentence for him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He mumbled, losing his Slytherin-ish composure.  
  
"Whateve-.. Did you.just say SORRY?"  
  
Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide. Never in her entirety at Hogwarts, had she heard a Slytherin apologize.  
  
"Yes." Draco sneered, standing up straight to tower over her. He leaned down, glaring evilly at her. Looks like he gained that 'Slytherin Charm' back.  
  
"And don't expect it again."  
  
Ginny stared up at him, her eyes wide, she was terribly frightened. Draco smirked and lifted a hand swiftly, Ginny flinched thinking for some reason he was going to hit her. But he didn't. Just brought a gentle hand up to brush a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Then. He walked away. Without another word. Ginny stared in utmost horror. Draco Malfoy. Had just. Touched her. Whoa.  
  
It was her last class of the day, and Ginny dragged into Divination. Thank God she found a nice comfy chair in the back she could just fall asleep in. It didn't take long before she fell asleep. But dreamed of nothing interesting. When she woke, class was over, and it was Colin Creevey who had poked her in the back with his wand. She jerked up, then looked around and gathered her things. She muttered a quick thanks to Colin before she slipped down the ladder. Ginny went upstairs, and dropped off her bag.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the Golden Gang walking ahead of him. God. What was so great about them? Wow. They only saved the school a couple of times. Woop-de-Doo. He sighed, and went to the dungeons to drop off his bag, before heading off to dinner.  
  
Dinner was normal, nothing out of the ordinary happened.  
  
It wasn't till later that night when things got interesting.  
  
It was around 10:50 when Draco headed onto the grounds. It was dark, very dark, no one was supposed to be on the grounds, but Draco had paid the prefect on guard to let him go outside. He strolled across the black lawn, and to the tree that he had been sitting in when 'She' had disturbed him. He climbed up, and got his robes snagged.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
He uttered angrily, only to hear a slight shriek and something almost heavy fall on top of him.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
The almost-white-haired boy stared at the figure that was laying across his lap.  
  
"Weasley?. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Draco asked, he made no move to shove Ginny off his lap, and was almost upset when she crawled off of him.  
  
"I should ask YOU the same thing."  
  
"I was out for a walk. And I felt like sitting."  
  
"In MY tree?"  
  
Draco couldn't see her, but he could tell she was not pleased.  
  
"Well I didn't assume you were here."  
  
He shrugged, and leaned back on a branch.  
  
"Well it's my tree, you shouldn't be in it anyways."  
  
Ginny growled, leaning against a branch next to Draco's, shaking her head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He said sarcastically, looking over at her. His eyes adjusting to the darkness, he stared at her, being able to see her face. She was as beautiful up close as she was from afar.  
  
"Oh shut-"  
  
She was cut off. For some reason, she found herself in Draco Malfoy's arms. And his lips against hers. It was soft, not like she had imagined. Well. Whatever.  
  
He pulled away from her, grinning madly, then leapt off the tree.  
  
"See ya round Weasley."  
  
He was blushing furiously. But the dark hid that. He was so damn cocky. . 


	7. The Secret Meeting

Secret Meeting  
  
Ginny sat dumbstruck in the tree as she watched the retreating figure of Draco Malfoy. Shaking her head, she turned to the side, and spit down into the grass.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
About 15 minutes later, when Ginny was sure Draco was inside, she slipped down off the tree, thinking to herself.  
  
'Why on EARTH did he do that?. That was just. Weird. Ugh. To weird for me anyways..'  
  
Ginny walked towards the school, upon her entry, she felt a strange feeling around her, causing her to run up the stairs all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She got into her pyjamas, and went to bed. Hoping to forget the recent happenings.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco sat awake in his bed, trailing a long finger across his lower lip. He had kissed her. It was true. Then it hit him. Oh the disgrace and ridicule he would suffer if anyone found out. Draco had to talk to her tomorrow. What was tomorrow? Saturday. So no classes. That was convenient.  
  
Draco shook his head to himself, he was making to big a deal of this. Ginny Weasley had to be terrified of him. He would 'straighten things out' with her tomorrow and make sure she told no one.  
  
Around 11:30 the next morning, Ginny finally awoke from the sound of a light tapping on the window beside her bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily.  
  
Who's owl was that?  
  
Ginny thought, an eyebrow arching. For outside her window, was an elegant eagle owl one she had never seen before. But whoever's owl it was, it had a letter for her, so she got up, and opened the window letting the bird in. It flew around in a circle, before landing on Ginny's bed, and dropped the letter on the blankets then took flight again. Ginny leaned over and took the letter, opening it with her fingers, it read:  
  
Dear Ginny.  
  
Meet me at half past noon on the far side of the castle. I need to discuss something with you.  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny blinked, and shook her head. Re-reading the letter, and noting that Draco had excellent penmanship, she tossed the short note to her nightside table, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
At 12:28, Draco stood at the far side of the castle, his arms folded, and a wizarding watch on his wrist occupied his attention. He tapped his foot as he waited for Ginny to come around the corner.  
  
She finally came at 12:39, which was only 11 minutes, but it felt like 11 hours to Draco.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Draco stated flatly, as if it were a business meeting, and she had. Well. been late for it. Ginny shrugged bluntly.  
  
"So? Whatever you have to say can't possibly be THAT important."  
  
Ginny tried to uphold her confidence, though inside her stomach was in foadsfksodkfsodkfpskdfdsfillions of knots. But it didn't show on the outside.  
  
"Well. I just want you to know, that if you tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE, about last night."  
  
Draco trailed off, in the whole.uh. long time he had had to think about the threat he was going to give her. He never came up with one. Shit.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ginny asked, sounding annoyed as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"If you tell anyone. I'll lock you up. And no way will Potter, or Weasel be able to save you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Isn't that a tad drastic now?"  
  
"I don't think so. Kissing you could ruin my whole reputation. If Father ever found out that I kissed a WEASLEY! . He'd hex me for sure."  
  
Completely ignoring the second part, Ginny glared.  
  
"And what so wrong with kissing me?"  
  
She moved her hands to her hips, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Nothing. It's just. My Father. And your's aren't exactly. Good friends."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So very true."  
  
Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I'll promise not to tell if you promise not to kiss me again."  
  
Draco smirked, shaking his head.  
  
"Miss Weasley. I don't believe I can go around making silly promises like that. Ones that can be so easily broken."  
  
Draco took a step towards Ginny, moving to stand in front of her, instead of to the side. Ginny took a step backwards, away from him.  
  
"Why do you all of the sudden have the urge to kiss me?. I'm just a Weasley."  
  
"Ginny Ginny Ginny. I guess. It's the feeling that I can't have you that makes me want you. You and I. It's forbidden. I'm used to getting what I want without any work, and the fact that I can't have you, makes me want you even more."  
  
Draco explained this logically, all the while walking forward towards her, finally backing her into a wall, an arm braced on either side of her head, so it would be difficult, if not impossible for her to escape.  
  
"You have a twisted mind Draco Malfoy. Do you know that?"  
  
Ginny asked, looking at him as if she weren't terrified.  
  
"Why thankyou."  
  
Draco sneered, then leaned in, and Ginny closed her eyes, pushing back into the wall. The tall boy smirked, then kissed her for the second time. This time the kiss was rougher, Draco slowly reached up a hand to rest on her waist, which Ginny was to oblivious to Draco trying to force his tongue into her mouth to notice the gesture. When he finally un-clenched her teeth, and slid his tongue into her mouth, Ginny squirmed. Draco enjoying every bit of it, he continued to kiss her, doing all sorts of things in her mouth with this slimy, wet 'muscle' which seemed to get exercise. It took Ginny about 30 seconds after Draco had started kissing her, before she realized she was responding, and one of her hands had found it's place to rest on Draco's chest. She couldn't believe it. She was actually enjoying this! Draco was actually a good kisser, and she smacked herself a THOUSAND times in her head for not pushing him away every PASSIONATE second.  
  
Draco had brought up another hand to stroke the crimson tresses of Ginny's hair. He had now pinned her against the wall, his body pressing against hers. He suddenly pulled away, which left Ginny wanting more. A LOT more. She stared bewildered at him, as he wiped her mouth with his wand.  
  
"Until next time Weasley."  
  
Draco smirked, more of a smile really, then vanished. Around the corner that is. Ginny stared after him, then realizing her jaw had dropped, she shook her head, then ran around the corner, trying to figure out WHY THE HELL she had let him do that..  
  
{ Well. There's another chapter. I would like to thank all of you who have given me great comments. Which is all of you isn't it? Lom.. Anways. And thankyou to Lady in White who has brought it to my attention that I am long since overdue on this =D. Alright, and yes. Ginny + Yellow = Jenna's Ginny. Let me explain this. All of my characters have a signature colour. Ginny's used to be pink. But pink and red clash! Haha. Yeah. So I gave her yellow because red-head's look adorable in yellow =D Like Alicia Spinnet = pink. And Blaise Zabini = green. =D. Alright. Well. Yeah. THANKYOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS! Weeeee! And at this point Kat, you get no more credit. Haha. But you do get it for the first. what. 2 chapters? =D. lom. Alright. I think I've written enough. Nyah. XD} 


	8. It's All Coming Together Now And Fic Ide...

It's All Coming Together  
  
It wasn't till much later that night, that Ginny figured out that she liked Draco back. Which was strange. How could one. TWO kisses make a difference? Well. I guess it does. For Ginny suddenly couldn't get the image of Draco Malfoy out of her thoughts. Out of her dreams. Out of her mind. Everywhere she looked. Everything seemed to look like him. The plants in the greenhouse during Herbology. The stones in the wall during Transfiguration. The potions in her cauldron. She was afraid it was becoming an obsession. This couldn't be happening. Not to HER. Not to Virginia Weasley. It just wasn't possible. A Weasley and a Malfoy in love. It was just like some sort of muggle love novel. Sickening. That's what it is. Sickening.  
  
Ginny shook her head, and got up from the chair she had been sitting in for the past hour, and headed up to the Girls Dormitory. She grabbed her pyjamas from her trunk, and headed into the bathroom, she put them on, then brushed her teeth, and then her hair, putting it into braids before she went back out, and sat on her bed. She set her hands down, one on each side, and her right hand touched something foreign. Something that was not necessarily supposed to be there. She looked over to her pillow, and it, was an elegant glass plate, with an arranged set of cookies, they were all the same. She raised an eyebrow, and leaned in to smell them.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Ginny smiled, and noted a small slip of paper poking out from beneath one of the cookies, she picked it up, and opened it, it read:  
  
"For my little GingerSnap,  
  
Draco"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes traveling over the 'My' part again. Where the hell did he get off with that huh? Shaking her head, she took one of the cookies, and ate it. They were delicious. Sweet, with that ginger-y zing to them. Yummy! She set the plate on her nighttable, and dusted the crumbs off her bed, before finally getting under the covers, and drawing the curtains. She lay back, and went to sleep.  
  
Draco sat up in the deserted Slytherin Common Room. Staring into the bright orange and yellow flames in the otherwise dark fireplace. Staring at them, the flames morphed into the face of Ginny Weasley. Dark red tresses gracefully curled at the ends hung down her neck, a slight smile on her face, lips full and luscious. She was a beautiful being. Oh yes. Most definitely she was. And Draco Malfoy had his mind set on 'having' her. When he kissed her. It was like he was drinking in life. The very life he needed to live. He needed her.  
  
He stood, and walked up the rail-less staircase that led up to the 6th year boy's dormitories. He walked in, finding the other boys already asleep. As he got ready for bed, he wondered if Ginny had liked the cookies. Haha. He had thought up a nickname for her. How sweet. He must be the one obsessed. He brushed his pearly whites, then his hair, and then got into bed. He drew the curtains and lay back. His mind swirled with visions of Ginny, and the way her skin felt when he touched her. The knife lay forgotten in his drawer..  
  
{A/N. I apologize for the extremely short chapter...I thought it was cute though! =D. Alright. I'm holding a contest for the fic.Here's the guidelines and such:  
  
Alright. Since my brain is turning into mush with this story. And I've gotten such great reviews.{{And reviewers ;-)}} I desperately want to finish this fic for you guys. But for the next chapter. You guys get to help!  
  
What you do. is submit an idea for the next chapters. The deadlines for the plot thing is Valentines Day. So that gives you a week to come up with some sort of crazy thing to do with this fic. Should be fun right? I hope so. XD. Once all entries are submitted, I will get random people to help me pick the top 3.. And I'll turn those three into the next three chapters. And find some sort of way to link them all together... Yay... I know this is really desperate... But that's okay. And don't worry, I will put you in my disclaimer. So you can feel privileged! Haha. Just kidding, I'm not all that conceited! But I will award you later on in the fic. Weeeee! Yeah. I'm so desperate for help on this fic. And I don't want to leave it unfinished like so many great fics that I've read that haven't been finished. And it's eebil when people do that because then. You're left wondering. Like a cliffhanger ya know? Lom. Alright.  
  
Back to the plot thing, you can make it as freaky or crazy as you want. Throw in some characters and something really weird to. Or you could make it really angsty and sad and dramatic. Or romantic and such. Any type will work. So that's basically it. And thankyou for all my reviewers!!!  
  
*jenna } 


	9. Wild Passions

{Well. Since only *1* person submitted an idea, I'm going to use theirs. But it's going to be broken up into different chapters, and all credit for the plot will go to Neca. Nyar. By the time I'm done with all the different chappy's, I'll be finished XD I already have an idea for my next fic. W00t w00t}  
  
Wild Passions  
  
Snogging had become a pastime for Ginny Weasley. She and Draco could often be found in abandoned classrooms, on the far side of the grounds, in Ginny's common room, or Draco's. Any place where there weren't people, they could be found. And never *once* had they been caught. Luckily. For if they were caught, the whole school would know of their little affair, and they couldn't have that. Ron would surely wring Draco's neck, and the Slytherin girls would SURELY attack Ginny, and that wouldn't be good either.  
  
Late one night, Ginny and Draco were wandering about the grounds, hand in hand. How sweet. Draco gave Ginny's hand a suggestive squeeze, and directed her towards the quidditch pitch. She had a feeling that she was gonna get a good snog out of this. =D Draco slowly led her into the pitch, then continued on into the Slytherin locker room. He grinned as soon as they got in, and shut the door, and locked it with a spell. He turned to Ginny, and advanced on her, pushing her against the wall, he pressed his lips to hers, she responded gleefully, slipping her arms up his muscular chest, and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth, and cupped her hips with his hands, massaging gently. She excepted his next 'step' and grinned . Well, as much as you can grin while your making out. Draco continued to massage her hips, before slipping his hands a little lower, bringing them around to the back to hold her 'bum' {XD}. Ginny giggled, breaking the kiss. She stared up at him, lips swollen and her eyes bright. He smirked down at her, and kissed her again, this time very soft and gentle before pulling away. Ginny slid her hands back down to his chest, looking down at her hands, then back at him. He leaned in again, his lips so close to hers, when he spoke they brushed against each other.  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
He whispered softly, his silvery eyes staring down into her chestnut ones.  
  
"Please make love to me."  
  
Ginny stared up at him, her eyes wide. She was still a virgin.  
  
"I don't know Draco."  
  
She bit her lip, looking up at him. He looked down at her, moving a hand back up to her face, stroking her cheek gently.  
  
"Please Ginny. I'll go crazy if I can't have you."  
  
"Is it really this important to you?"  
  
She asked gently, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Ginny." Draco said, resting a finger under her chin, and guided her to look back at him. "I can tell you want it to. You're just scared. There's no reason to be. I promise I won't hurt you. Well, I'll try. I can't help it if I do."  
  
"Draco I'm still a virgin."  
  
She replied softly, looking up at him and taking a deep breath.  
  
"Wha-You are?"  
  
She nodded slowly, blushing slightly.  
  
"I was sure you had never.. Wow.."  
  
"I guess this means you've lost your virginity then?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Last year. Winter vacation."  
  
Ginny nodded, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I have to admit. There have been times since we've been together that I've thought of us.."  
  
She trailed off.  
  
"Fucking the hell out of each other?"  
  
He asked with a grin, and Ginny laughed, nodding.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Draco grinned again.  
  
"So are you up for it?"  
  
She hesitated, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He asked, his eyes wide. She nodded again.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Draco leaned in, and kissed her deeply once more, resting his hands back on her hips. Ginny took grip of his shirt, and pulled him down to her, accepting the kiss eagerly. Draco grinned, and slipped his tongue back into her mouth, while slipping his hand beneath her shirt, and caressing the flesh one her hips, and stomach. Goosebumps rose up on her skin, and she shivered a bit. He grinned at this reaction, and broke the kiss, to pull her shirt up over her head. Not pausing to take a gander, he leaned back in and kissed her again, picking up where they left off. Ginny had her eyes closed, and was blindly unbuttoning Draco's shirt. She finally finished, and slid it off of him, running her fingers down his muscular chest and abs. Draco grinned through the kiss, continuing to touch her, circling around her bellybutton with a finger. Slowly, he pulled her away from the wall, and pushed her towards the showers. Breaking the kiss, he leaned inside one of them, and turned on the water, making it nice and hot, so it would steam. Because steam is sexy. Afterwards, he took off his boots, and socks, then his jeans, and finally his black silk boxers. All the while doing this, Ginny had removed her tennis shoes, socks, skirt, and then her undergarments.  
  
"After you."  
  
Draco said cheekily, his eyes roaming down over her body. Sending 'signals' other 'other' parts of his body. Ginny flushed, and stepped into the hot shower, Draco following shortly after. He pulled her towards him, so her back was pressed against his chest, he kissed her neck, staring down at her breasts, and he blushed, looking back at Ginny. Ginny giggled, and rested a hand on Draco's thigh. Running her fingers up and down, she felt him getting 'hard' and blushed again herself. They were standing under the water, the hot droplets pelting their skin, and leaving small red marks from the water being to hot. Draco continued to kiss down her neck, and shoulders, and he continued to kiss down her chest, then he turned her around, and pressed her against the wall, he kept kissing down her chest, and to her breasts. Grinning, he licked one of her nipples, and she shivered, and gave a slight moan. He lifted his other hand to fondle the other breast while treating the one he had in his mouth. He suckled her nipple, and then went back kissing up her neck, then kissed her lips. Ginny giggled, running her hands down his chest, and staring up at him. His hair was plastered to the back of his neck and his head, as was hers. The bright red against the off-white-ish color of her skin. The contrast was beautiful. He loved this woman. And he was going to make her his. Now.  
  
"Are you ready Ginny?"  
  
Draco asked slowly, looking down at her. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Wait. What about. Um. You know. Protection?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Gin. What are the chances you'll get pregnant?"  
  
"Not UN-likely.. It could happen."  
  
"I know. But there's a very small chance that you will."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Draco grinned, then pulled her down to the floor of the shower, straddling her. He looked at her once more to make sure she was ready, when she nodded, he entered her. Ginny winced, and bit her lip.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Draco said softly, stroking her cheek.  
  
"It doesn't hurt for long."  
  
Ginny nodded, and lay back against the tiled floor, while Draco began to thrust into her. The pain gradually going away, as soon as any trace of pain left Ginny, Draco started going faster, and harder. He would moan loudly, which would soon be followed by Ginny. She arched her back as he kept going, harder and faster, his face screwed in concentration, and after a little while, he came. The warm liquid rushing into her, he had moaned loudly. After Draco came, Ginny did also. She was breathing heavily, as was he, he collapsed over her, resting his head on her breasts. Ginny took deep breaths, her eyes closed.  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
Draco whispered into her skin, Ginny smiled weakly.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Draco reached up his arm, staring at her to move some hair out of her eyes. Ginny looked up to his hand, traveling down his arm, scars crisscrossing his skin. Ginny suddenly sat up, holding his arm, and running her fingers down over the scars, new ones, old ones, some cuts that hadn't even been made into scars yet.  
  
"Draco what happened?"  
  
"Ginny! I can explain!"  
  
He pulled his arm back, Ginny staring wide-eyed at him.  
  
"How could you DO this to yourself?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't happy."  
  
"Have you done it lately?"  
  
"Not since us."  
  
Ginny shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Just promise me you won't do it anymore."  
  
Draco nodded, and pulled away, kissing her gently.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Little did both Draco and Ginny know, that Draco *would* start doing it again. But not before some other things happen. XD  
  
{God. The 'smut' part sucked. Sorry about that. I'm not big on details. Sorry lmao} 


End file.
